Thank You
by cutevilpinkiss
Summary: 'Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah kau berikan kepadaku selama ini'. chapter 7 update (full Kyumin moment). Kyumin ff, Sibum, Khuntoria. GS.
1. Chapter 1

Warning : GS, gaje, typho, kurang romantis, bahasa dan tanda baca tak sesuai EYD, alur terlalu cepat dsb

Semua cast bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ini punya saya. Dilarang copy paste cerita. Dilarang bash cast di ff ini.

Saya pinjam nama cast dari Super Junior. Tolong yang sudah membaca, tinggalkan review untuk ff ini ya. Gomawo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aku memandang lepas ke arah area persawahan yang ada di depanku. Melihat hamparan kuning yang begitu indah dan tak membosankan untuk dikagumi. Semilir angin senja menambah perasaan damai dan tenang di dalam hatiku.

Kuhirup wangi teh yang baru saja diseduh. Bau khasnya langsung membuatku mengingatnya. Mengingat pertemuanku dengan seseorang yang amat berarti untukku.

Lee Sung Min. Nama yeoja itu. Yeoja yang sudah mendampingiku mengarungi hidup selama lebih dari 40 tahun. Yeoja yang selalu ada didekatku, baik dalam suka maupun duka. Yeoja yang sudah menghadiahiku dua malaikat cantik berwajah serupa yang kini sudah menemukan pangeran impiannya. Yeoja yang paling sempurna yang pernah kukenal selain eommaku.

Kurasakan sebuah sentuhan halus menghangatkan bahuku. Akupun menoleh dan menemukan seraut wajah cantik yang sedang tersenyum ke arahku. Meskipun beberapa kerutan sudah menghiasi wajahnya, namun di mataku, kecantikannya tidak akan pernah pudar sampai kapanpun.

"Yeobo, kenapa belum diminum tehnya?", suara lembut itu menyapa pendengaranku. Suara yang mengalun lebih indah daripada suara penyanyi manapun di dunia.

"Aku menunggumu menemaniku. Kita minum teh bersama, ne.", ajakku sedikit bermanja.

Kembali senyum yang teramat manis itu tersungging sempurna di bibir indah nya.

"Ne, kau memang tak berubah.", ucapnya kemudian duduk di kursi rotan yang terpisah oleh meja rotan kecil tempat menaruh dua cangkir teh dan kudapan ringan.

"Gomawo.", ucapku sambil menatapnya penuh rasa cinta.

"Untuk apa? Memangnya apa yang sudah kulakukan?", dia menoleh kepadaku dengan ekspresi bingungnya yang begitu imut. Membuatku begitu gemas, ingin sekali mencium bibirnya.

"Untuk semua hal indah yang sudah kita lalui bersama. Untuk semua rasa cinta yang sudah kau bagi hanya denganku. Aku merasa menjadi namja paling beruntung, apalagi dengan kehadiran Yoona dan Seohyun, dua malaikat kembar kita, hidupku rasanya begitu lengkap.", ucapku masih sambil menatapnya dalam.

"Kalau Kyunie merasa menjadi namja yang paling beruntung. Maka, aku merasa menjadi yeoja yang paling beruntung.", ia menggenggam tanganku. Kurasakan kehangatan yang lembut mulai menjalar di sana.

"Apa kau masih ingat, bagaimana dulu kita bertemu Minnie?", tanyaku sambil masih menikmati genggaman hangat jemarinya yang lentik.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lupa. Sampai kapanpun aku akan selalu mengingatnya.", jawaban yang membuatku tersenyum dan kueratkan genggaman tanganku kepadanya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback

Aku berdiri di atas pagar pembatas jembatan dengan pandangan kosong. Kulihat air di bawah sana mengalir begitu deras. Tapi derasnya aliran itu tak terlalu terdengar dari atas sini. Mungkin karena jaraknya yang cukup tinggi.

Sekali lagi aku menghela napas panjang dan dalam. Kemudian kupandang langit di atasku. Begitu hitam, bahkan aku tidak melihat bintang sama sekali.

Aku tersenyum pahit mengingat semua kejadian siang tadi. Kejadian beruntun yang begitu membuatku sampai berpikir untuk mengakhiri semuanya.

Appa dan eomma yang mengatakan akan bercerai tanpa memperdulikanku sama sekali. Hyorin kekasihku yang kulihat sedang menggandeng mesra sahabatku, Jay. Dan terakhir, bandku yang terancam bubar lantaran perbedaan cara pandang kami yang nampaknya tidak bisa disatukan lagi.

Kugigit bibir bawahku hingga berdarah. Aku tak peduli lagi saat rasa anyir itu menyerang indra perasaku. Aku hanya ingin menyalurkan semua penatku. Aku ingin menghilangkan semua beban ini. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku harus terjun ke bawah sana?

Sejenak perasaan bimbang itu menyerangku. Hingga entah darimana arahnya, dan bagaimana kejadiannya, tiba-tiba aku sudah terjatuh dari pagar pembatas jembatan. Bukan terjatuh ke sungai, tetapi terjatuh ke trotoar yang cukup keras.

Aku meringis saat kurasakan tulang-tulangku serasa remuk. Aku berdiri sambil mengumpati siapapun yang berani menarikku hingga terjatuh dengan posisi yang sangat tidak elit.

Tapi pandanganku meredup tatkala kulihat seorang yeoja yang tersenyum begitu tulus kepadaku. Temaram lampu membuatku hanya bisa melihat wajah itu samar-samar. Tapi dilihat dalam kondisi seperti inipun, bisa kupastikan kalau senyum yeoja itu sangat manis.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?", tanyanya sambil mendekatiku. Menebarkan aroma vanilla lembut yang menenangkan. Membuatku terbuai hingga sejenak melupakan amarahku yang tadi sempat memuncak.

"Ne.", jawabku singkat.

Ia mengambil sesuatu dari tas selempang kecil yang menggantung di pundaknya. Beberapa lembar tissue yang dibasahi dengan air dan langsung diusapkan di bibirku. Rupanya darah di bibirku masih belum cukup kering. Tapi bahkan aku tidak merasakannya.

Setelah selesai ia kembali mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. Kali ini sebotol air mineral yang langsung disodorkannya kepadaku.

"Minumlah. Aku yakin kau sudah berdiri di sana sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Karena itu kau pasti haus.", ucapnya kemudian ia duduk di trotoar jalan.

Memang ini belum terlalu malam. Tapi sepertinya tidak banyak kendaraan yang melewati daerah ini. Jadi duduk di trotoar seperti itu mungkin bukan pilihan yang buruk.

Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mendudukkan diri di sampingnya. Kubuka tutup botol itu lalu kuteguk isinya sampai habis.

Yeoja itu memang benar. Aku sudah hampir tiga jam berada di tempat ini. Dan itu memang membuatku cukup haus.

Hei, tapi darimana dia tahu tentang itu? Jangan-jangan...

"Aku sudah mengamatimu sejak kau datang kemari.", ucapnya sambil memandang ke arah langit.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan? Kau membuntutiku?", tanyaku bertubi-tubi.

"Ne, aku memang selalu mengikutimu. Bahkan aku selalu membuntutimu selama lima tahun ini.", ia menoleh kepadaku sambil tersenyum.

"Mwooo...", teriakku tak percaya. Ia malah terkekeh lalu membenarkan letak tasnya yang mungkin kurang nyaman untuk posisi duduknya saat ini.

"Aku ini temanmu dari SMP. Memangnya kau sama sekali tidak ingat kepadaku?", tanyanya sambil menoleh ke arahku.

"Ahni ya...", aku menggelengkan kepala sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat.

Kulihat samar-samar ekspresi kecewa di wajahnya.

"Kau ingat, juara martial art sekolah kita. Satu-satunya atlet yang memegang kejuaraan tingkat nasional selama tiga kali berturut-turut?", tanyanya sambil memasang ekspresi yang menggemaskan menurutku.

Aku mulai mengingat lagi. Hingga seraut wajah itu terlintas di otakku.

"Apa gadis kecil yang selalu mengenakan ikat rambut warna pink dan tidak pernah absen datang saat band ku tampil?", tanyaku mendeskripsikan apa yang berhasil terekam oleh memoriku.

"Ne, itu aku.", ia tersenyum gembira.

TBC/End

Tolong kasih review ya ... Gomawo.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning : GS, gaje, typho, bahasa dan tanda baca tak sesuai EYD, alur terlalu cepat, kurang romantis, aneh, dsb.

Semua cast bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ini punya saya. Dilarang copy paste cerita. Dilarang bash cast di ff ini.

Saya pinjam nama cast dari Super Junior. Tolong yang sudah membaca, tinggalkan review untuk ff ini ya. Gomawo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(lanjutan flashback)

Aku menatapnya dengan seksama.

"Benarkah? Apa kau juga satu SMA denganku?", tanyaku kembali.

Sebuah anggukan tegas sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaanku.

"Tapi waktu SMA aku cenderung tertutup dan jarang bergaul. Kau ingat yeoja yang dijuluki penghuni pojok sekolah?", tanyanya kepadaku.

"Seingatku, aku pernah mendengarnya. Yeoja yang menghabiskan waktu di luar jam pelajaran nya untuk duduk di pojok sekolah. Seingatku, yeoja itu berkacamata dan rambut dikucir ekor kuda. Jangan-jangan itu juga kau?", aku bertanya penuh curiga.

"Ne, kau benar.", ia kembali tersenyum lebar.

"Dan kau tahu apa alasannya?", ia menatapku dalam.

"Ahni ya.", jawaku singkat, karena aku benar-benar tak mengerti alasannya.

"Karena dari pojok sekolah, aku bisa melihatmu dengan jelas saat kau sedang berkumpul dengan teman-temanmu di ruang latihan band.", ia kembali memandang ke arah langit.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Banyak ketidakmengertian yang aku pikirkan saat mendengar semua cerita yeoja ini.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?", tanyaku satelah kami terdiam sesaat.

Ia tidak menjawab. Hanya sebuah anggukan kecil sebagai penanda kalau ia mengiyakan.

Aku kembali berpikir, ada banyak hal yang misterius dari yeoja ini.

"Apa kita sekarang satu universitas?", tanyaku lagi. Sekarang ia benar-benar membuatku penasaran.

"Satu fakultas, satu jurusan hanya beda kelas.", jawabnya.

"Jadi kau juga kuliah di jurusan matematika?", tanyaku. Ia kembali mengangguk dengan wajah imutnya yang hanya bisa kulihat samar-samar.

"Lalu kenapa selama lima tahun ini kau tidak berani menemuiku? Hanya mengikuti diam-diam. Dasar yeoja aneh.", ucapku. Sesaat dia terdiam. Mungkin memikirkan jawaban yang akan diberikannya kepadaku.

"Aku ini tidak cantik, tidak pintar, bukan dari keluarga kaya. Aku juga tidak pandai bergaul dan tidak bisa berdandan. Jujur saja, terkadang aku merasa tidak pantas. Bahkan hanya sekedar untuk memiliki perasaan suka kepadamu.", ia menunduk. Aku yakin air matanya sudah mulai mengalir di pipinya.

Entah mengapa, hatiku terasa ngilu saat mendengarnya. Memangnya apa gunanya cantik, pintar, dari keluarga kaya, pandai bergaul, pandai berdandan. Bahkan aku seringkali dikhianati oleh yeoja-yeoja yang menang dari segi fisik dan tampilan.

Aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Apakah kau menilaiku serendah itu?", tanyaku kepadanya. Sekarang aku merubah posisi dudukku. Tidak lagi duduk berdampingan dengannya, tapi aku sengaja bergeser hingga sekarang bisa duduk berhadapan dengannya.

Dia mendongakkan wajahnya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Dan sekarang aku bisa melihat jelas jejak-jejak air mata di pipinya.

"Aku tidak pernah menilai seseorang dari hal-hal yang kau sebutkan tak kau miliki tadi. Aku lebih menyukai seorang yang tulus.", tersenyum aku kepadanya dengan senyuman terbaikku.

"Kalau kau merasa minder denganku, lalu mengapa tadi kau berani menarikku. Bahkan sekarang kau sedang duduk berhadapan denganku?", godaku kepadanya.

"Itu...karena ... aku takut kau nekat meloncat ke bawah sana.", ucapnya gugup.

"Gomawo, ne! Kau sudah menyelamatkanku. Meskipun badanku sekarang sakit semua. Kau benar-benar datang di saat yang tepat.", kulihat ia bisa kembali tersenyum. Kemudian ia menunduk, mungkin malu akibat ucapanku barusan.

"K...Kyuhyun ssi, apa kau punya masalah berat? Aku benar-benar khawatir denganmu. Mungkin kau bisa bercerita kepadaku.", tawarnya. Aku hanya terdiam mendengar ucapannya. Yeoja yang baru kukenal ini mungkin yeoja yang istimewa. Karena entah mengapa, dengan duduk dekat dengannya dan berbicara seperti ini hatiku sudah merasa tenang. Aku seperti terhipnotis olehnya. Apakah ada alasan logis untuk hal ini. Aku juga tidak tahu.

"Bisakah besok kita bertemu lagi? Sebenarnya aku masih ingin bebicara banyak denganmu. Tapi ini sudah terlalu malam. Kau ini kan yeoja, tidak baik seorang yeoja keluar malam-malam seperti ini. Lagi pula, bagaimana kalau orangtuamu mencari?", aku menatapnya lekat.

"Aku tinggal sendiri di sini. Orang tuaku petani, mereka tinggal di desa. Tidak ikut kemari.", jelasnya.

"Meskipun begitu, sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang. Ayo kuantar!", tawarku.

Dia mengangguk. Aku kemudian beranjak menuju sepeda motor sport ku yang kuparkir tidak jauh dari tempat kami duduk. Yeoja itu mengikuti di belakangku.

Aku menyalakan mesin motorku dan mempersilakannya naik. Diapun naik, tapi tidak berani berpegangan. Mungkin ia canggung kalau harus berpegangan. Namun kalau tidak pegangan, dia bisa jatuh. Akhirnya aku berinisiatif menarik kedua tangannya untuk berpegangan di pinggangku. Dengan kata lain, saat ini dia memelukku dari belakang.

Deg.

Jantungku berdegup kencang. Entah mengapa keadaan ini membuatku gugup setengah mati. Semoga saja dia tidak mendengar suara degup jantungku ini.

Beberapa saat berkendara, akhirnya kami sampai di sebuah komplek rumah yang bisa kubilang sedikit kumuh. Dia memintaku untuk berhenti di sana. Tapi aku bersikeras untuk mengantarnya sampai ke rumahnya.

Aku jadi mengerti kenapa dia merasa minder untuk mengenalku.

Kami berhenti di depan rumah kecil berwarna hijau. Dia kemudian mengetuk pintu rumah itu. Seorang wanita setengah baya yang mengenakan piama terusan warna biru membukakan pintu.

"Mianhe Kibum Ahjumma, aku pulang terlambat.", ucap yeoja itu.

"Kau tahu ini jam berapa Lee Sung Min?", tanya ahjumma itu. Yeoja yang ternyata benama Lee Sung Min itu menunduk.

"Jam sepuluh malam.", ucapnya lirih.

"Masih ingat aturan tempat ini? Lagipula kau sekarang berani mengajak teman priamu kemari malam-malam?", tanya yeoja itu sengit.

"Mianhe...mianhe ahjumma. Aku tidak akan pernah mengulanginya lagi.", ucap Lee Sung Min.

"Mianhe ahjumma. Tadi aku memintanya menemaniku mencarikan hadiah untuk temanku yang besok berulang tahun.", aku berusaha membantu agar Lee Sung Min tidak mendapatkan masalah lebih banyak.

Ahjumma itu memandangku dengan pandangan sengitnya.

"Kau tahu kan dia yeoja, seharusnya kau mengantarnya pulang sejak tadi!', ahjumma itu sekarang malah marah kepadaku.

"Sudah ahjumma, jangan marahi Kyuhyun ssi lagi. Aku yang salah. Aku janji tidak akan pernah mengulanginya lagi. Ehmmm ...Kyuhyun ssi pulanglah. Ini sudah malam.", Lee Sung Min memandangku dengan pandangan bersalah.

"Aku akan menjemputmu besok jam tujuh. Aku pulang dulu Sung Min ssi. Ahjumma, saya pulang dulu.", ucapku sambil membungkuk ke arah ahjumma itu. Aku lalu berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu. Tak peduli apa reaksi Sungmin atas ucapanku, yang jelas aku sudah bertekad untuk menjalin hubungan yang lebih dekat dengannya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pagi ini, entah mengapa aku berhasil memecahkan rekor bangun jam 6 pagi. Ini benar-benar luar biasa dan baru sekali ini terjadi selama 20 tahun aku hidup di dunia.

Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana mekanisme tubuhku bekerja, sehingga aku bisa melakukan ini. Dan lebih gila lagi, saat ini aku sudah berada tepat di depan rumah yang ditinggali oleh yeoja itu, Lee Sung Min. Dengan resiko terkena amukan dari ahjumma aneh pemilik rumah ini.

Tapi entah mengapa, perasaan rinduku kepada Lee Sung Min bisa mengalahkan semuanya. Mengalahkan perasaan seganku kepada ahjumma aneh itu, bahkan membuatku sejenak melupakan masalah yang sudah mengatri di depan mataku.

Dan benar saja, begitu aku mengetuk pintu, munculah ahjumma aneh itu.

"Kau mau apa anak muda?", tanyanya kepadaku sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Anyeong ahjumma, saya ingin menjemput Lee Sung Min.", ucapku hati-hati.

Sebuah smirk tersungging di bibirnya. Pandangannya yang dingin membuatku sedikit merinding.

"Memangnya kau siapa?", tanyanya lagi.

Aku terdiam karena memang aku bukan siapa-siapa nya Lee Sung Min.

"Ahjumma, saya berangkat dulu ya. Ayo Kyuhyun ssi!", ajak Lee Sung Min yang muncul tiba-tiba dari dalam rumah.

"Kau mau membonceng namja itu Minnie?", tanya ahjumma itu sedikit melembut.

"Ne. Ahjumma jangan khawatir, saya bisa menjaga diri. Sampai jumpa nanti!", Jawab Lee Sung Min sambil membungkuk kepada yeoja setengah baya itu. Akupun melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang Sungmin lakukan.

Ahjumma itu hanya terdiam. Ia memandang kami berdua dengan pandangan sendu. Benar-benar ahjumma yang aneh.

Beberapa saat kami terdiam. Hanya deru angin dan suara kendaraan yang mengiringi perjalanan kami. Karena tak tahan terus menerus saling terdiam, akhirnya aku membuka pembicaraan.

"Hari ini kuliah apa saja?', tanyaku kepadanya.

"Kalkulus Integral dan Trigonometri.", jawabnya singkat.

"Nanti pulang jam berapa?", tanyaku kembali.

"Jam 3 sore, tapi aku harus bekerja paruh waktu di Butik.", ia kembali menjawab pertanyaanku dengan singkat.

Jawaban-jawaban singkat itu membuatku penasaran dengan ekspresi wajahnya saat ini. Karena itu kuperhatikan wajahnya diam-diam dari kaca spion. Dan ternyata, saat ini wajahnya sudah sangat merah. Mungkin efek karena berboncengan dengan ku.

Akupun tersenyum melihatnya.

TBC/END?

Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga.

Oiya, saya juga mau berterimakasih buat semua reviewer :

aidafuwafuwa, abilhikmah, WineKyuMin137, AmiraSJH, icaiiank.

Mianhe kalau ada kesalahan penulisan nama reviewer.

Terima kasih juga buat semua reader yang sudah memfollow maupun memfavoritkan ff ini

Sekali lagi tolong yang sudah membaca tinggalkan review ya ...

Gomawo ...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Warning : GS, gaje, typho, kurang romantis, bahasa dan tanda baca tak sesuai EYD, alur terlalu cepat dsb**_

_**Semua cast bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ini punya saya. Dilarang copy paste cerita. Dilarang bash cast di ff ini.**_

_**Saya pinjam nama cast dari Super Junior. Tolong yang sudah membaca, tinggalkan review untuk ff ini ya. Gomawo.**_

**-J-O-Y-**

_Lanjutan flashback_

"Kau bekerja di Butik mana?" tanyaku setengah menginterogasi. Dia hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Butik milik eomma mu." jawabnya lirih. Secepat kilat aku menepikan sepeda motorku. Aku turun dari sepeda motorku. Ia pun melakukan hal yang sama. Kini kami berdiri berhadapan. Aku menatapnya dingin dan dalam. Entah mengapa hatiku rasanya benar-benar kesal mengetahui hal itu.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau ... apa sejauh itu kau ingin mengetahui kehidupanku. Sampai-sampai kau harus bekerja di butik eommaku?" tanyaku kepadanya.

Ia menunduk. Wajahnya terlihat begitu sedih. Tapi aku tak peduli. Aku tetap menatapnya dengan pendangan menusukku.

"Mianhe, tapi untuk hal ini aku benar-benar tidak sengaja." ucapnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca sekarang.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Sulit rasanya untuk percaya. Seorang yang sudah begitu lama mengikutiku mengatakan dia tak sengaja bekerja di butik eommaku, sungguh hal yang tidak masuk akal.

"Naik!" ucapku setengah membentaknya. Diapun menurutiku naik ke atas jok sepeda motorku dengan wajah ketakutan.

Aku memacu motorku kencang, tidak menuju ke kampus, tapi menuju ke tempat favoritku saat mencari inspirasi untuk lagu-laguku. Bukit sepi di belakang SMP kami dulu. Aku yakin yeoja itu pasti tahu tempat ini, karena dia sudah sering mengikutiku sejak kami di SMP.

Aku memarkirkan motorku dengan kasar di samping sebuah pohon besar yang ada di sana.

"Turun" perintahku kepadanya. Iapun turun dengan wajah bingung bercampur takut.

"Untuk apa kita kemari?" tanyanya lirih.

"Aku ingin kau menghilangkan perasaan sukamu kepadaku." ucapku sambil mendekat ke arahnya.

"A...apa maksudmu Kyuh...mmmpphhhh" ia tak sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya saat aku sudah membungkam bibirnya dengan bibirku. Menyalurkan semua kekesalanku kepadanya melalui sebuah ciuman. Yeoja itu berontak, berusaha melepaskan ciuman kami. Tapi aku yakin bahwa kekuatannya tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan kekuatanku.

Aku terus melumat bibir mungilnya dengan kasar dan itu membuatnya semakin berontak. Tapi aku tak peduli. Saat ini aku hanya ingin dia membenciku melalui ciuman ini. Sehingga tidak ada orang yang akan membuntutiku lagi.

Cukup lama kami berciuman. Atau lebih tepatnya aku memaksa menciumnya. Hingga aku merasa bahwa ia sudah tidak melakukan perlawanan lagi. Aku sadar, dia pasti sudah kelelahan dan mungkin juga kehabisan napas akibat ciuman ini. Karena itu aku berinisiatif untuk melepaskan tautan bibir kami.

Ia terjatuh bagitu aku melepaskan peganganku di kedua lengannya. Aku memperhatikan wajah manisnya. Wajah yang kini sudah basah karena air matanya.

"Kau jahat Kyu. Kau jahat." ucapnya disela-sela tangisnya. Entah mengapa, hatiku terasa sakit saat ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

Apa yang sudah terjadi dengan diriku. Apa aku sudah benar-benar gila. Jangan-jangan aku ini sudah terkena depresi akut. Aku tidak tahu lagi ...

"Arghhhh...", aku mengacak rambutku kasar. Padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu aku merindukannya, bahkan berpikir untuk menjalin hubungan yang lebih dekat dengannya, tapi beberapa menit kemudian aku malah membencinya, bahkan menyakitinya, hanya gara-gara dia bekerja di butik eommaku. Namja macam apa aku ini.

Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi dengan diriku. Aku menangis. Ya, menangis di sela-sela rasa frustasi yang menghinggapi hatiku. Menyalurkan semua beban di dalam jiwaku.

Aku meneriakkan semua sakit di hatiku. Entah harus bagaimana lagi. Aku benar-benar sudah kehilangan pikiran sehatku.

Tapi tiba-tiba aku merasakan seseorang memelukku dari belakang. Sebuah pelukan hangat yang benar-benar membuat hatiku terasa nyaman.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku. Dan aku menemukan wajah itu di sana. Wajah yeoja yang baru saja kusakiti. Wajah Lee Sung Min yang terisak di punggungku saat ini.

"Mianhe ...", ucapku lirih. Aku tidak mendengar jawaban apapun dari bibirnya. Hanya saja ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepadaku.

T.B.C

Pendek sekali ya? He...he...he... Mianhe reader ... Saya baru sibuk banget.

Saya mengucapkan terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mereview di chap kemarin :

1. aidafuwafuwa : mianhe chingu, saya belum bisa manjangin chap ini.

2. ichaiiank : masalah Kyu sudah saya jelaskan di chap 1 chingu, oiya, mianhe ga bisa update kilat …

3. Jisun : gomawo chingu, ini sudah saya update, walaupun hanya pendek.

4. Tiasicho : gomawo chingu … gomawo ne … ahjumma itu … masih saya rahasiakan he…he…he… pokoknya ikutin terus ya chingu. Ni udah saya update, walaupun pendek, besok kalau saya punya waktu luang saya usahakan lebih panjang.

5. vhentea : iya chingu … he…he… sekali sekali ga apa-apa kan

6. Sung Hye Ah : gomawo chingu… ini sudah saya update…

Mianhe kalau ada kesalahan penulisan nama reviewer. Sekali lagi gomawo buat yang sudah review, memfavoritkan dan memfollow ff saya. Tolong chap ini direview lagi ya … gomawo …


	4. Chapter 4

**_Warning : GS, gaje, typho, bahasa dan tanda baca tak sesuai EYD, alur terlalu cepat, kurang romantis, aneh, dsb._**

**_Semua cast bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ini punya saya. Dilarang copy paste cerita. Dilarang bash cast di ff ini._**

**_Saya pinjam nama cast dari Super Junior. Tolong yang sudah membaca, tinggalkan review untuk ff ini ya. _**

**_Gomawo._**

**-J-O-Y**

**137**

_(lanjutan flashback)_

Siang ini kami masih berada di tempat yang sama, duduk menikmati semilir angin di bawah pohon rindang di bukit di belakang SMP kami dulu. Lee Sung Min, atau lebih akrabnya kupanggil dengan Minnie, duduk di sampingku sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di pundakku dengan tangan kananku yang melingkar di pundaknya.

"Gomawo Min." ucapku sambil mengelus lembut rambut nya yang dibiarkan terurai dan menguarkan wangi shampo beraroma strawberry itu ke indera penciumanku.

"Maukah kau berjanji satu hal kepadaku?" tanya Minnie, mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuhku.

"Apapun asal bisa menebus kesalahanku barusan." aku mencium pucuk kepala Minnie. Kurasakan ia menggeliat dalam dekapanku.

Minnie melepaskan diri dari pelukanku. Saat ini ia memandangku dengan pandangan sendunya.

"Jadilah namja yang hebat. Jangan pernah berfikir tidak ada yang mencintaimu. Karena aku ... aku akan selalu mendukungmu, aku berjanji. Sekalipun kau hanya menganggapku penguntit, fans gila atau apa, tadi aku akan ..."

CUP

Aku mencium bibirnya sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimat panjangnya itu. Kulumat pelan bibir mungil nan merah miliknya. Kali ini aku ingin menyalurkan rasa terima kasihku dan rasa cintaku kepadanya. Kurasakan ia hanya terdiam, belum ada respon balik darinya. Sehingga aku tetap menciumnya, lebih dalam. Akhirnya kurasakan ia mulai membalas ciumanku meskipun aku merasakan sedikit keraguan di sana, mungkin trauma akibat ciuman paksaku sebelumnya.

Kuakhiri ciuman kami saat kurasakan nafasku sudah tidak mampu lagi mengikat oksigen dari luar sana. Kupandangi wajah cantik Minnie yang masih terengah akibat ciuman ini.

"Jangan pernah berbicara, seolah-olah kau ini bukan orang yang berharga untukku. Kau bahkan satu-satunya orang yang memelukku di saat aku kacau seperti tadi. Gomawo Minnie ... gomawo untuk terus mengikutiku selama ini. Gomawo karena selalu memperhatikanku." kurengkuh tubuh mungilnya dalam pelukanku.

-J-O-Y-

Kami memutuskan untuk bolos kuliah hari ini. Dan aku sekarang sedang mengantarkannya menuju butik eomma.

Aku sempat sedikit bingung saat menuju ke sana, mengingat sudah hampir lima tahun sejak butik ini di bangun, tapi aku tidak pernah mengunjunginya sama sekali.

Setelah hampir tiga puluh menit berkendara, akhirnya kami sampai di butik eomma. Sebuah butik kalangan atas yang hanya menyediakan baju-baju limited edition rancangan para designer profesional.

"Kau mau ikut ke dalam?" tanya Minnie sesaat setelah kami memarkirkan sepeda motorku.

"Ne, aku mau menemui eomma sebentar. Di mana ruangannya?" tanyaku kepada Minnie.

"Naik lift itu, belok kanan lurus lalu lalu belok ke kiri. Ruangan berpintu merah maroon." terang Minnie.

"Aku ke sana dulu Min. Oiya, pulangnya nanti kuantar. " ucapku kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Minnie, kulihat dia hanya mengangguk pelan.

Aku mengikuti petunjuk arah yang diberikan Minnie, naik lift, ke kanan, lalu ke kiri sedikit. Dan benar saja, aku menemukan sebuah ruangan dengan pintu merah maroon yang bertuliskan Victoria Choi.

Merasa ini adalah ruangan eommaku sendiri, tanpa mengetuk pintu, kuputar handle pintu dan seketika, nampaklah pemandangan yang membuat hatiku begitu sakit, sekaligus marah. Kulihat eommaku sedang berciuman dengan seorang namja, entah siapa.

Aku menggeram, mengepalkan tanganku dan menghampiri eomma serta namja itu. Melihat kehadiranku, mereka pun memutuskan tautan bibir mereka.

Buagh

Sebuah pukulan kudaratkan ke muka namja itu. Dia tersungkur ke lantai. Darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Kyunie, hentikan Nak!" kurasakan tangan eomma menggenggan lenganku. Membuatku mengurungkan niatku untuk menghajar namja setengah baya itu lebih lanjut.

"Apa yang eomma lakukan hah! Pantas saja Appa berniat menceraikan eomma, ternyata kelakuan eomma memang begitu menjijikkan."

Plak

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipiku, dan eommaku lah yang melakukannya.

"Jadi eomma lebih memilih namja ini daripada aku dan appa?" ucapku dengan penuh emosi.

"Nichkun ah, pulanglah. Aku ingin berbicara empat mata dengan puteraku!"perintah eomma kepada namja itu.

"Ne." jawab namja itu singkat sambil berdiri dan mengelap sudut bibirnya.

"Aku akan menelponmu nanti." lanjut namja itu. Kulihat eomma hanya menganggu.

Sepeninggal namja itu, aku masih memandang eomma dengan pandangan menusuk ku.

"Duduklah Kyu, ada yang ingin eomma bicarakan denganmu. Ini menyangkut keluarga kita, semuanya." ucap eomma memulai pembicaraan.

Aku mengikuti perintah eomma, duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan nya.

"Tolong siapkan hatimu. Eomma ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Mungkin kau akan kaget dan aku yakin ini akan menyakitimu, tapi meskipun begitu, eomma tetap harus mengatakannya." ucap eommaku.

"Katakan saja eomma, tidak usah berbelit-belit!" ucapku sedikit kasar, karena aku masih emosi melihat adegan ciuman eomma.

Kulihat eomma menghela nafas panjang, seperti sedang menetralisir sesuatu yang bergolak di dadanya.

"Aku bukan eomma kandungmu Kyu!" ucap eommaku sambil memandangku sendu.

TBC/END?

_Akhirnya chapter 4 selesai juga._

_Oiya, saya juga mau berterimakasih buat semua reviewer :_

_wonnie : sudah dilanjut lagi chingu_

_Mianhe kalau ada kesalahan penulisan nama reviewer._

_Terima kasih juga buat semua reader yang sudah memfollow maupun memfavoritkan ff ini_

_Sekali lagi tolong yang sudah membaca tinggalkan review ya ..._

_Gomawo ..._


	5. Chapter 5

**_Warning : GS, gaje, typho, bahasa dan tanda baca tak sesuai EYD, alur terlalu cepat, kurang romantis, aneh, dsb._**

**_Semua cast bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ini punya saya. Dilarang copy paste cerita. Dilarang bash cast di ff ini._**

**_Saya pinjam nama cast dari Super Junior, f(x), dan 2PM. Tolong yang sudah membaca, tinggalkan review untuk ff ini ya. _**

**_Gomawo._**

**-J-O-Y**

**137**

_(lanjutan flashback)_

Aku terdiam. Seakan waktu di sekitarku berhenti saat ini juga. Kurasakan pikiranku kosong. Perlu beberapa saat untuk memahami kata-kata eomma. Hingga saat kesadaranku kembali, kurasakan seseorang sudah memelukku dari belakang.

"Kyunnie, kumohon jangan seperti ini." kurasakan pelukan itu menguat.

"Eomma, eomma jangan bercanda." hanya kata itu yang mampu kuucapkan saat ini. Kudengar isak tangis yang kian menguat dari arah belakangku. Ya, saat ini eomma sedang menangis sambil memelukku erat.

"Eomma, katakan sesuatu. Apa eomma marah karena aku memukul namja tadi, hingga eomma tidak mau mengakuiku sebagai puteramu lagi?" tanyaku beruntun. Tak terasa dua butir air mata meluncur dari mataku.

Masih tidak terdengar jawaban dari eomma. Hanya isak tangis eomma yang kudengar kian melemah.

"Mianhe Kyunnie...mianhe..." akhirnya sebuah kalimat kudengar dari eommaku. Aku menghela nafas panjang, tersenyum pahit.

"Sebenarnya apa maksud eomma mengatakan itu?" tanyaku kembali saat kurasakan pelukan eomma mulai mengendur dan akhirnya lepas dari tubuhku.

Eomma mendudukkan diri di kursi yang ada di sampingku. Beberapa saat ia menatapku dalam.

"Kau bukan putera kandungku Kyunnie. Akan kuceritakan sebuah rahasia pernikahan appa dan eomma yang selama ini kami sembunyikan dari dirimu." eomma menggenggam tanganku.

"Tapi tolong, setelah mendengar cerita eomma, jangan pernah membenci appa maupun eomma. Berjanjilah Kyu!" eomma kembali memandangku lekat-lekat.

Aku masih terdiam, hanya memandang eomma dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kyunnie, eomma mohon!" pinta eomma kembali. Kupaksakan kepalaku untuk mengangguk menyanggupi permintaan eomma.

Untuk kesekian kalinya eomma menghela napas panjang dan dalam. Kemudian ia hembuskan pelan-pelan.

"Eomma dan appa menikah karena perjodohan yang sudah ditentukan oleh halmeoni dan harabeoji, baik dari pihak appa maupun eomma. Mereka sudah menjodohkan kami berdua sejak kami masih berada di kandungan. Sejak kecil kami sudah dikenalkan dan sering dipertemukan dalam berbagai acara keluarga. Namun ternyata setelah kami dewasa, takdir berkata lain." sejenak eomma menghentikan ceritanya. Kembali beliau menghela napas panjangnya.

"Appamu, dia jatuh cinta kepada seorang yeoja, temannya di SMA. Meskipun sebenarnya waktu itu eomma sebenarnya sudah jatuh cinta kepada appamu, tapi eomma menghargai pilihan appamu. Dan akhirnya saat eomma kuliah, eomma bertemu dengan Nichkun, namja yang tadi sempat kau pukul." kembali eomma menghentikan ceritanya, beliau tersenyum sesaat, senyum yang begitu tulus, sepertinya sedang mengingat sesuatu yag begitu indah.

"Nichkun adalah namja yang sangat baik. Dia berhasil membuat eomma jatuh cinta setulus dan sepenuh hati eomma. Nichkun dan eomma menjalani hari-hari yang bahagia dan penuh cinta, hingga hari itu tiba. Hari yang membuat hidup appa dan eomma berubah, jauh dari yang kami impikan." eomma memandangku dengan tatapan sendu.

"Kelahiranmu. Hari di mana kehidupan dan kebahagiaan appa dan eomma terenggut." eomma menyeka air matanya yang menetes.

Aku hanya memandang eomma datar.

"Hari itu, appamu meminta ijin untuk menikahi yeojachingunya yang barusaja melahirkan putera buah cinta mereka, yaitu kau Kyunnie. Tapi tentusaja tidak diijinkan. Choi harabeoji mendatangi yeojachingu appamu, kemudian entah bagaimana caranya, beliau berhasil mengambil dirimu dari eomma kandungmu. Kemudian eomma diajak ke rumah appamu. Hari itu juga kedua keluarga sepakat untuk menikahkan appa dan eomma dua hari kemudian. Dengan konsekuensi, eomma harus membesarkanmu seperti putera kandung eomma sendiri. Seuruh keluargapun sepakat untuk merahasiakan eomma kandungmu maupun proses kelahiranmu." suara eomma sedikit tercekat, mungkin menahan sesak di dalam dadanya.

"Kenapa eomma menerima keputusan itu?" tanyaku.

"Tak ada pilihan lain Kyu. Sebab saat eomma menolak keinginan mereka, mendadak keadaan Choi harabeoji memburuk, karena saat itu beliau sudah mengidap komplikasi penyakit, yang membuat keluarga Choi maupun Song menjadi bersedih."

"Eomma kemudian minta waktu untuk membicarakan hal itu dengan kekasih eomma. Dan aku yakin, kau bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaan eomma dan Nichkun ahjussi saat itu. Kami seperti ingin mati. Tapi kemudian satu janji Nicchkun ahjussi yang membuat kami bisa bertahan sampai sekarang. Ya, dia berjanji akan menunggu eomma sampai kapanpun. Dia rela tidak menikah hanya untuk menunggu eomma kembali kepadanya suatu saat nanti. Karena ia yakin, kalau tidak mungkin akan ada cinta antara appa dan eomma."

Eomma mengelus kepalaku lembut.

"Dan memang benar, baik appa maupun eomma, selama hampir duapuluh dua tahun membina rumah tangga, kami tidak pernah saling mencintai barang sedikitpun. Kami hanya menjalani hidup bersama, dan menjalankan peran kami sebagai orang tua yang baik."

"Kau tahu, pada awalnya eomma sangat membencimu. Eomma menganggap kau adalah bencana yang menyebabkan hidup eomma menjadi hancur. Tapi entah bagaimana, lambat laun eomma merasa bahwa kau adalah satu bagian yang tidak bisa dipisahkan dari hidup eomma. Kau adalah penyemangat eomma. Eomma terlanjur menyayangimu seperti putera kandung eomma sendiri. Karena itu, eomma tidak mau kau membenci eomma, sekalipun appa dan eomma nanti resmi bercerai." eomma masih mengelus rambutku lembut.

"Jadi ... jadi ... benar aku bukan anak eomma." aku kembali menegaskan penyataan eomma. Eomma hanya mengangguk lemah.

Rasa sesak hatiku ternyata justru bertambah saat melihat anggukan eomma. Aku kemudian beranjak dari dudukku,meninggalkan tempat ini, tanpa meperdulikan panggilan eommaku, ahni, maksudku Vic ahjumma yang terdengar begitu mengkhawatirkan diriku.

Saat ini aku hanya ingin sendiri, aku ingin melarikan diri dari semua masalah yang menyerangku dengan bertubi-tubi. Aku ingin menghilang dari dunia yang begitu menyiksaku ini.

Tak kuhiraukan suara Minnie yang mengejarku saat melihatku keluar dari butik dengan wajah kalut, menstater motorku dengan kasar, dan mengendarainya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Yang kurasakan saat ini hanya sakit dan sakit. Mengapa keadaan ini harus kutemui bersamaan.

Aku memacu motorku semakin kencang. Tak menghiraukan suara klakson kendaraan lain yang mungkin merasa terganggu oleh ulahku. Aku hanya ingin rasa sakit ini hilang, hilang selamanya dari hatiku.

Laju motorku terhenti di sebuah supermarket. Kuparkirkan motorku sembarangan. Aku masuk ke supermarket itu dan membeli belasan kaleng bir. Setelah kubayar, aku malanjutkan memacu kendaraanku kencang.

Akhirnya aku sampai di tempat itu. Di jembatan tempatku berkenalan dengan Minnie secara resmi untuk pertama kalinya. Entah mengapa rasanya tempat itu memberi kesan nyaman dan tenang untukku.

Setelah susah payah memanjat, akhirnya aku sudah berada di pembatas jembatan. Aku kemudian mendudukkan diriku di sana. Mendengarkan suara gemericik air yang terdengar samar-samar dari atas sini. Kubuka sekaleng bir yang tadi kubeli, dalam sekali teguk isi kaleng itu sudah berpindah ke perutku. Kuulangi lagi pada kaleng kedua, ketiga, keempat, kelima, keenam, hingga saat aku berniat membuka kaleng yang ketujuh, sebuah sentuhan lembut membuatku menghentikan kegiatanku.

Aku menoleh dan mendapati wajahnya yang manis sedang memandangku dengan pandangan sendu.

TBC/END?

_Reader sekalian... saya kembali lagi mengupdate chap 5 yang menurut saya sudah SEDIKIT panjang. Semoga reader sekalian tidak kecewa._

_Terima kasih banyak kepada reader yang sudah menyempatkan diri memberi review :_

_1. **kyuqie** : ini lanjutannya chingu, selamat membaca ..._

_2.** uky** : ini update nya chingu dan sudah saya usahakan agak SEDIKIT panjang, semoga chingu tidak kecewa. Selamat membaca ..._

_3. **Ri Yong Kim** : kira-kira bapaknya siapa ya chingu, sudah bisa ditebak belum? He...he...he..._

_Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah memfollow dan memfavoritkan ff ini._

_Saya harapkan review dari reader sekalian._

_ThanKYU_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Warning : GS, gaje, typho, kurang romantis, bahasa dan tanda baca tak sesuai EYD, alur terlalu cepat dsb**_

_**Semua cast bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ini punya saya. Dilarang copy paste cerita. Dilarang bash cast di ff ini.**_

_**Saya pinjam nama cast dari Super Junior, F(X), 2PM, etc. Tolong yang sudah membaca, tinggalkan review untuk ff ini ya. Gomawo.**_

**-J-O-Y-**

(_lanjutan flashback_)

"Min … bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku di sini?" tanyaku sedikit terkejut dengan keberadaan yeoja manis itu.

Dia hanya tersenyum, senyum yang begitu tulus dan kuharapkan hanya akan ditujukkan kepadaku seorang, selamanya.

Minnie mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku, meminta tolong untuk kutarik supaya dia bisa duduk di sampingku , karena memang tempatku duduk sekarang berada di posisi yang cukup tinggi, sehingga bagi seorang yeoja tentunya akan sulit untuk bisa menggapainya tanpa bantuan.

Sekali sentak, tubuh mungilnya sudah berhasil kutarik. Sekarang dia sudah duduk di sampingku, memandangi gemericik air yang mengalir begitu deras di bawah sana.

"Kau percaya dengan jodoh, Kyu?" tanya Minnie tiba-tiba.

Aku memandangnya dalam, menikmati aroma vanilla yang menguar harum dari tubuhnya. Mengapa semuanya yang ada di dirinya bisa menghipnotisku, membuatku begitu tenang dan rileks. Seakan aku sudah mendapatkan obat dari semua kepenatanku ini.

Dia memandangku seperti meminta jawaban dariku. Namun aku masih terdiam karena belum mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Kau percaya, aku bisa menemukanmu di sini karena kita berjodoh?" dia tersenyum begitu manis. Membuatku mempercayai apa yang baru saja dia katakan.

"Aku percaya Min." jawabku sambil balas tersenyum setulus hatiku untuknya.

"Maukan kau menyimpan semua bir ini?" tanyanya lagi sambil merapikan bir yang tersisa dan memasukkannya di kantung yang tadi kubawa.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak mau minum bersamaku?" tanyaku sedikit bingung.

Ia menggeleng pelan, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah termos kecil dan dua gelas plastik dari tas kecilnya.

"Apa itu Min?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Teh hijau. Kibum ahjumma yang membuatkan bekal ini tadi pagi. Kata beliau, ini akan tetap hangat sampai sore." ucapnya sambil menuangkan isi termos kecilnya ke dalam kedua gelas yang ia bawa.

"Ini, hirup dulu aromanya, baru kau minum, Kyu. Rasanya memang pahit, tapi kujamin, ini lebih bermanfaat untuk tubuhmu." kuterima gelas berisi teh hijau yang diulurknnya kepadaku.

"Gomawo." ucapku, kemudian mengikuti sarannya, menghirup aroma teh itu dan menyeruputnya sedikit. Aroma khas teh itu terasa begitu nyaman di indera penciumanku. Perlahan kudekatkan gelas itu ke bibirku, kusesap sedikit isinya.

Pahit. Itu yang tercecap oleh lidahku saat pertama merasakannya. Membuat wajahku mengernyit menahan sensasi tidak enak di indera pencecapku.

Sungmin tersenyum lebar melihat ekspresiku, ia kemudian menghirup wangi teh yang ada di gelasnya dan menyesapnya pelan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahan dengan rasa pahit ini Min?" tanyaku setelah menyesap kembali teh di gelasku untuk kedua kali, merasakan sensasi pahit yang mulai terasa nyaman di lidahku.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana bisa begitu. Tadinya aku hanya ikut-ikutan kebiasaan Kibum ahjumma, tapi lama kelamaan aku jadi terbiasa. Pahit itu bagiku malah memberi sensasi tersendiri."

"Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Kibum ahjumma?"

Sungmin memandangku penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, karena sepertinya kau begitu dekat dengan beliau."

"Beliau adalah sahabat eommaku. Seorang yeoja yang begitu tegar dan hebat. Aku sudah belajar banyak dari beliau."

Minnie berhenti sejenak, menyesap teh hijaunya. Aku hanya mengangguk. Sepertinya aku mulai tertarik dengan cerita mengenai Kibum ahjumma. Tapi segera aku ingat pada masalahku sendiri saat ini, membuatku menarik napas begitu panjang dan dalam.

"Apa kau punya masalah Kyu?" seperti bisa membaca pikiranku, Minnie mendadak bertanya mengenai diriku.

Aku tersenyum pahit, kembali meneguk teh ku yang mulai mendingin.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja aku tahu." jawabnya singkat.

"Sekarang ceritakan saja semuanya, siapa tahu aku bisa membantu."

"Aku malu Min."

Minnie menggenggam tanganku. Kurasakan hangat dari jemari lentiknya mulai mengaliri telapak tanganku. Aku memejamkan mata menikmati kelembutan kulitnya yang kini menempel di kulitku.

"Tidak perlu malu kepadaku." ucapnya.

"Ne chagiya ..." aku tersenyum saat panggilan manis itu justru meluncur tanpa malu dari bibirku. Membuat semburat merah di pipi putihnya nampak dengan jelas.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu Kyu?" tanyanya sedikit gugup.

"Karena aku merasa nyaman memanggilmu begitu. Aku pernah berjanji kepada diriku, aku hanya akan berbagi semua yang kurasakan, dengan seorang yang benar-benar mencintai dan menyayangiku tulus. Dan itu kudapatkan pada dirimu." aku sedikit meremas jemarinya, membarikan penekanan keseriusan kalimat yang kukatakan.

Minnie menundukkan wajahnya, mungkin menyembunyukan blushing cantik yang menghiasi pipi chubbynya.

"Aku akan bercerita kepadamu ... tapi berjanjilah satu hal." pintaku sambil memegang dagunya lembut, pelan kutuntun dia untuk mendongakkan wajahnya, agar mata indah, hidung mancungnya, bibir shape M, pipi chubby dan keseluruhan wajah cantik nya bisa kutatap sepuasnya.

"Apa?" tanyanya kepadaku. Aku tersenyum sejenak, berusaha mengumpulkan semua keberanian pada kalimat yang akan segera kuucapkan kepadanya.

"Jadilah yeojachinguku."

T.B.C

**Huwaaaaa...akhirnya chap ini selesai juga, meskipun lagi-lagi hanya pendek, entah mengapa untuk ff ini saya merasa lebih nyaman mengupdate cerita dengan panjang minimalis ...he...he... Gomawo buat yang sudah memberi review untuk ff saya ini :**

**1. jouleypeetz : ga apa-apa chingu, gomawo … ni sudh di update … selamat membaca …**

**2. kyu88 : ditunggu aja ya chingu …**

**3. sakuyaelf : gomawo chingu …**

**4. Pabogirl : bener chingu … itu Min … ini lanjutannya, sselamat membaca …**

**5. Minhyunni1318 : ditunggu aja ya chingu ... ini lanjutannya ... selamat membaca ...**

**6. Sung Hye Ah : mian ... chap ini masih pendek juga chingu, habisnya untuk ff ini saya dapet idenya pendek-pendek … he…he…**

**Mianhe kalau ada kesalahan penulisan nama reviewer. Sekali lagi gomawo buat yang sudah review, memfavoritkan dan memfollow ff saya. Tolong chap ini direview lagi ya ...**

**ThanKYU**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Warning : GS, gaje, typho, kurang romantis, bahasa dan tanda baca tak sesuai EYD, alur terlalu cepat dsb**_

_**Semua cast bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ini punya saya. Dilarang copy paste cerita. Dilarang bash cast di ff ini.**_

_**Saya pinjam nama cast dari Super Junior, F(X), 2PM, etc. Tolong yang sudah membaca, tinggalkan review untuk ff ini ya. Gomawo.**_

**-J-O-Y-**

* * *

(_lanjutan flashback_)

"Kyu … apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" tanyanya. Tubuh mungilnya yang masih ada dalam dekapanku kurasakan sedikit menegang.

Aku jadi sadar, sejak tadi aku belum mengatakan kalimat itu kepadanya. Mungkin menurutku, kalimat seperti itu sangat konyol jika harus diucapkan langsung, tapi hal itu belum tentu sama dengan yang dia pikirkan.

Kulepaskan dekapanku atas tubuhnya, membuat ekspresi kebingungan mulai tercetak di wajah cantiknya. Kupandang kembali raut wajah itu dengan sungguh-sungguh. Kusunggingkan senyum terbaikku sambil menatapnya lekat.

"Saranghae." ucapku tulus. Kuraih dagunya, kukecup bibir merah itu, kusesap lembut sambil menikmati rasa manis yang kian hari kian familiar. Kutekan punggungnya agar semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya kepadaku. Awalnya dia ragu-ragu membalas ciumanku, tapi lama-kelamaan kurasakan ia balas menyesap bibirku. Aku tersenyum di sela ciuman kami, membiarkannya sesaat mendominasi. Aku ingin mengukur sejauh mana perasaan memilikinya akan diriku. Kurasakan bahkan lengannya kini sudah mengalung di leherku. Membuat ciuman kami terasa semakin mendalam.

Tubuhku kurasakan kian memanas, jantungku berdegup kian kencang. Memang ini bukan ciuman pertamaku, tapi kupastikan ini adalah ciuman yang paling tulus dan paling manis yang pernah kulakukan dengan seorang yeoja, lebih tepatnya yeojachinguku yang sangat kucintai dan mencintaiku.

Kami melepaskan ciuman ini saat paru-paru kami mulai membutuhkan asupan oksigen. Kami saling memandang, saling melempar senyum sambil terengah karena nyatanya ciuman ini sudah menguras semua residu oksigen yang ada di paru-paru kami.

Aku menyentuh bibirnya yang kini sedikit membengkak dengan lembut, membersihkan sisa saliva kami, diapun melakukan hal yang sama kepadaku.

Dia kembali tersenyum.

"Nado saranghae." ucapnya. Detik berikutnya bibir kami sudah kembali menempel sempurna, namun kali ini dia lah yang memulainya. Membuatku yakin bahwa aku sudah menemukan yeoja yang benar-benar mencintaiku dan menyayangiku tulus. Kembali ciuman kami terasa semakin mendalam, membuat tubuh kami berdua sama-sama terasa kian memanas.

Aku benar-benar merasa menjadi namja yang paling beruntung di dunia.

J-O-Y

Malam ini aku harus kembali mengantarkannya ke rumahnya. Meskipun aku sudah merengek agar dia mau menemaniku malam ini di apartemenku, nyatanya dengan tegas dia menolak. Dengan alasan, kami berdua belum punya ikatan yang sah sebagai suami-istri. Takutnya kami lepas kendali dan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak.

Sesaat aku merasa kesal dengan alasan penolakannya, membuatku mempoutkan bibirku selama kami menikmati makan malam di sebuah tempat makan, tak jauh dari jembatan tempat kami saling menyatakan perasaan cinta.

Namun setelah kupikir ulang, seharusnya aku sangat bersyukur memiliki yeojachingu sepertinya. Yeoja yang benar-benar menjaga dirinya dan menghargai pernikahan sebagai sebuah ikatan suci yang harus dijalani dengan sebuah niat yang baik.

Kami sekarang sudah sampai di depan rumahnya, ahni, tepatnya rumah Kibum ahjumma, karena Sungmin hanya menumpang tinggal di sana, sementara dia menyelesaikan jenjang s1 nya. Dengan tidak rela, aku memandangnya memasuki halaman rumah mungil itu. Hingga tiba-tiba aku dikagetkan oleh suara seorang yeoja memanggil nama Sungmin.

"Minnie ah, kau pulang malam lagi ne?" tegur suara itu yang kuyakini adalah suara Kibum ahjumma.

"Mianhe ahjumma, tadi aku ada keperluan di kampus." bohong Sungmin dengan suara lirih.

"Jinjja? Apakah keperluanmu itu harus diselesaikan dengan namja itu?" tanya Kibum ahjumma sambil memandang ke arah tempatku berdiri. Sesaat aku seperti melihat diriku sendiri di dalam diri Kibum ahjumma. Seperti bercermin saja. Aku tak tahu mengapa, tapi deathglare itu, smirk itu, pandangan kebencian dan keputusasaan, semuanya benar-benar terlihat seperti diriku.

Aku sempat terpaku saat menyadari hal itu. Nampaknya ahjumma ini mempunyai suatu masalah yang begitu berat, mungkin lebih berat dari yang kualami.

Akupun melangkah maju mendekati tempat Kibum ahjumma dan Sungmin berdiri. Sebagai seorang namja, aku pantang untuk berbalik.

Kurasakan pandangan Kibum ahjumma kepada diriku kian terasa aneh. Ada pandangan kebencian, keputusasaan, kerinduan, kasih sayang dan kesepian dari matanya. Aku merasa seperti orang yang ia benci, namun pada saat yang sama juga ia rindukan. Entah mengapa, aku juga bingung melihatnya.

"Apa maumu anak muda? Apa kau menyukai Minnie ha?" tanya Kibum ahjumma sambil menatapku dengan tatapan sendu sekaligus marahnya.

"Mianhe ahjumma, kalau jawabanku iya, apa yang akan ahjumma lakukan?" tanyaku dengan pandangan menantang.

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan keras melayang di pipiku, rasanya panas dan perih. Tapi aku pantang memperlihatkan rasa sakitku kepadanya.

"Kibum ahjumma, hentikan." Kurasakan jemari lembut Sungmin menyentuh lembut pipiku, membuat perih dan panas bekas pukulan Kibum ahjumma hilang seketika.

"Hentikan katamu? Namja kurangajar seperti dia harus diberi pelajaran. Hei anak muda, apakah Appa dan Eomma mu tidak mendidikmu dengan baik?" tanyanya ketus. Aku masih terdiam, memandangnya dengan pandangan menantangku. Tapi aku tidak tahu, kenapa rasanya aku sama sekali tidak sakit hati atas perlakuannya barusan.

"Jangan bawa-bawa Appa dan Eomma saya. Saya tidak terima Anda mengatai mereka seperti itu." ucapku.

Kulihat mata Kibum ahjumma berkaca-kaca, ia menangis. Hei, apakah kata-kataku begitu menyakitinya. Aku bahkan hanya tidak terima kalau Appa dan Eomma, ahni maksudku Victoria ahjumma dikatai tidak mampu mendidikku dengan baik.

"Ahjumma, kau kenapa?" sekarang Sungmin yang kebingungan, dia menghampiri Kibum ahjumma, merangkulnya.

"Kyu, pulanglah, aku akan menenangkan ahjumma dulu." Sungmin berlalu sambil menuntun Kibum ahjumma. Meninggalkanku yang masih kebingungan menghadapi situasi ini. Apa yang salah dengan ucapanku, kenapa hal seperti itu saja membuat ahjumma ketus sepertinya tiba-tiba menangis.

Tapi daripada memperkeruh suasana, aku menuruti kata-kata Sungmin. Berlalu dari rumah itu tanpa banyak bicara. Hanya isyarat anggukan ku saja yang menjawab ucapan Sungmin.

-JOY-

Kukendarai motorku menuju apartemenku dengan kecepatan sedang. Sampai di sana, kuparkirkan motorku dengan sembarangan di basement, kemudian aku menaiki lift menuju lantai 10, tepat di mana apartemen yang kusewa berada. Ya, sejak Appa dan Vic ahjumma memutuskan bercerai, akupun meninggalkan rumahku dan menyewa sebuah apartemen yang tak jauh dari kampus. Aku Terpaksa meninggalkan rumahku lantaran tidak tahan dengan aura dingin yang terasa di antara Appa dan Vic ahjumma. Tidak ada canda, tidak ada obrolan, tidak ada kehangatan keluarga di rumahku. Maka dari itu, aku merasa lebih baik menyingkir dari suasana tidak nyaman ini dan menyendiri.

Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong apartemen ini dengan langkah gontai. Sampai di depan pintu apartemenku, kutekan tombol kode pembuka pintu.

Setelah pintu terbuka, nampaklah pemandangan bak kapal pecah menyapa mataku. Ada beberapa baju bekas kupakai tergeletak di sofa. Beberapa buku kuliah berserakan di lantai. Kaleng-kaleng bir dan soda kosong serta pembungkus makanan yang bertebaran di sana sini.

Kuabaikan semua itu. Langkahku tertuju di satu tempat, ranjang kingsize milikku. Tempat paling bersih yang bisa ditemui di apartemenku, setidaknya hingga saat ini.

Kubanting tubuhku dengan kasar di atas bed ini. Tanpa mengganti baju, aku memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata, karena nyatanya tubuhku kelelahan akibat berbagai peristiwa luar biasa yang terjadi seharian ini.

Sebelum memejamkan mata, kusempatkan untuk mengingat momen romantisku bersama yeojachinguku tadi sore. Aku tersenyum saat membayangkan bagaimana Minnie menerimaku menjadi namjachingunya, bagaimana kami berciuman, bagaimana wajah malunya, semua terasa begitu manis dan seperti mimpi yang lewat dalam kehidupanku.

"Andai kau sekarang di sini chagi." aku bermonolog sambil menatap ke samping, tempat kosong yang ada di ranjangku.

"Kelak tempat itu akan menjadi milikmu." lanjutku, kumudian kuputuskan memejamkan mata, menyiapkan diri menyongsong esok pagi.

-JOY-

Aku terbangun akibat dikejutkan oleh bunyi bel apartemenku yang nyaring.

"Siapa orang yang kurang kerjaan, bertamu sepagi ini." aku bergumam sambil menggeliatkan tubuhku, mendudukkan diriku di tepi ranjang dan berjalan menuju pintu dengan malas.

Aku melihat layar intercom. Namun nihil, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

"Dasar iseng." gumamku sambil berlalu meninggalkan pintu apartemenku.

Baru selangkah aku meninggalkan pintu, bel apartemenku kembali berbunyi. Aku berhenti, menggeretakkan gigiku.

Aku berbalik dan kembali menatap layar interkom, tapi masih seperti sebelumnya, kosong, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

Karena geram dengan ulah iseng orang ini, akupun memutuskan untuk membuka pintu apartemen. Tunggu saja orang iseng, akan kuhajar begitu aku menemukanmu. Berani-beraninya mengganggu tidurku.

Pintu terbuka, tapi yang nampak di sana bukan orang iseng seperti yang kubayangkan, melainkan Minnie, yeojachinguku sendiri yang sedang tersenyum sambil menenteng tas besar di tangannya.

Aku menoleh, celingukan ke kiri dan ke kanan, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

"Jadi Minnie mulai nakal eoh?" smirku sambil melihat yeojachinguku yang sedang tersenyum innocent, memasang tampang tak tahu apa-apa.

"Memangnya ada apa Kyu?" tanyanya sambil menatapku begitu imut.

Tanpa banyak bicara aku menariknya masuk ke dalam apartemenku kemudian menutup pintunya. Dia masih memadangku tak mengerti. Sebuah smirk kusunggingkan di bibirku sebelum menarik tubuhnya mendekat kepadaku dan menyerang bibirnya dengan ciumanku.

"Hmmmphhh ... " dia berusaha berontak, tapi aku tetap saja menciumnya, bahkan ciumanku kian menggila saat merasakan manisnya bibir shape M yang merah menggoda itu.

Entah mengapa kali ini dia sama sekali tak membalas. Akhirnya aku melepas ciuman kami.

"Wae chagi, kenapa tidak membalas?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kyunnie jorok, aku tahu kau baru saja bangun dan belum gosok gigi." Minnie mempoutkan bibirnya, neomu kyeopta.

Mendengar alasannya, aku malah tertawa terbahak, seakan ini adalah hal yang sangat lucu.

"Mianhe...aku lupa chagi, habisnya setiap melihat bibirmu, aku selalu tak tahan untuk menciumnya." ucapku sambil kembali mengecup bibirnya singkat lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Kyuuuuuu..." panggilnya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

-JOY-

Sekarang kami sedang menggosok gigi bersama. Sesekali aku masih mengodanya, senang rasanya melihatnya merajuk dengan wajah kelewat imut seperti itu.

Selesai menggosok gigi, kami menuju ke dapur. Kulihat Minnie membongkar tas besar yang ia bawa.

"Aku mau memasak bibimbab. Setelah itu kita beres-beres apartemenmu yang seperti kapal pecah ini. Baru jam sembilan nanti kita berangkat ke kampus." ucapnya saat melihatku malah mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi yang ada di dapur.

"Jadi begini rasanya orang yang sudah menikah." gumamku, tersenyum sendiri sambil memperhatikan Minnie.

"Kyunie." ucapnya manja sambil menarik lenganku.

"Arraseo ... arraseo..." ucapku sambil berdiri mengikutinya. Kulihat ia tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya yang imut.

"Kyunie, cuci dan potong sayurannya." titahnya. Aku hanya mengernyitkan kening, sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana caranya.

Kulihat dia sedang asyik mencuci beras. Iseng, kupeluk dia dari belakang.

"Kyu...aku kan sedang sibuk." ucapnya memperingatkan. Tapi aku tidak bergeming, tetap memeluknya, menghirup wangi vanila dari tubuhnya yang begitu menenangkan.

Kurasakan tubunya mulai tenang. Sepertinya dia mulai menikmati perlakuanku.

"Biarkan begini dulu chagi. Aku merasa sangat nyaman." ucapku sambil menempelkan hidungku di rambutnya.

"Ne." ucapnya mengalah.

"Oiya, aku ingin tanya, bagaimana kau bisa tahu apartemenku?" tanyaku masih menghirup wangi rambutnya.

"Kau lupa, aku ini mantan stalkermu." ucapnya sambil mengelus tanganku yang melingkar di perut langsingnya.

"Ah, benar. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lupa hal itu." aku mengeratkan pelukanku.

"Bisa kau lepaskan sekarang Tuan Choi Kyu Hyun?" tanyanya kembali.

"Belum bisa Nyonya Choi Sung Min." balasku sambil mengecupi daun telinganya. Aku yakin pasti wajahnya sudah merah sekarang.

"Geli Kyu, lepaskan." dia meronta, berusaha melepas pelukanku. Bukannya melepaskan, aku malah semakin gencar menciuminya. Akhirnya sebuah cubitan di perutku lah yang sukses menghentikan aksi menciumku.

Dia kembali mempotkan bibirnya lalu berbalik kembali mencuci beras yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"Kyunie, kau duduk saja di sana. Jangan ganggu aku dulu." titahnya. Aku ganti mempoutkan bibirku, tapi menurutinya juga, duduk di salah satu kursi yang tadi sempat kududuki.

T.B.C

**Ga kerasa udah chap 7 (walaupun chap nya pendek-pendek). Untuk chap ini, banyak banget Kyumin momentnya dan sudah agak panjang. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Tak lupa terima kasih saya ucapkan kepada semua reader yang bersedia mereview ff saya ini :**

**1. Alferapuspitakiyella : mianhe chingu, tapi di chap ini lumayan panjang lho (menurut saya he...he...he...)**

**2. sakuya. elf : udah lumayan panjang kan chingu (menurut saya he...he...he...), mianhe ga bisa update cepet ne ...**

**3. PaboGirl : mianhe chingu, chap ini sudah lumayan panjang belum? kalau menurut saya sih sudah ...he...he... Ini chap 7 nya, selamat membaca ...**

**4. abilhikmah : Minnie...Minnie ...**

**Mianhe kalau ada kesalahan penulisan nama reviewer. Sekali lagi gomawo buat yang sudah review, memfavoritkan dan memfollow ff saya. Tolong chap ini direview lagi ya ...**

**ThanKYU**


End file.
